1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shirt packed in a can-like presentation arrangement.
Usually, shirts are packed by folding them twice along their longitudinal axis, which runs from the shoulder to the bottom end of the shirt. The shirt is then folded across the longitudinal axis into a more or less rectangular packet. The upper surface of this rectangular packet displays the collar and the front side of the shirt below the collar.